Crazy Families: Teen Love and Babies
by Madame Erianne
Summary: What can you do with teen these days, and in space to boot. What happens when the 18 year old daughter of Kathryn Janeway and Chakotay learns she is going to be a mother? Love and chaos thats what, with a little Q chaos of course!
1. Chp1: She WHAT?

It was a normal morning on Voyager when Captain Kathryn Janeway walked on the bridge. Commander Chakotay turned around and smiled at his wife as she sat in the chair right beside him, "Good morning love, where are Machk and my little Chepi?"

"Machk is in class, I just left him there, as for our daughter, I could care less right now where the hell Aurora is."she sighed as she sat down. Kathryn's husband looked at her sternly. "Honey, don't look at me like that. She was getting ready for class and then when she came out, you should have seen what she was wearing Chakotay. I told her to go change and then she yelled at me for not letting her be herself and ran off; I tried to track her down but she left her commbadge in her room."

"Kathryn, love, relax she is probably with her friends, okay"

"That's just it I just left all of the kids she hangs out with, all except her boyfriend Owen Paris, in class with Machk. I'm worried something bad has happened to her, and after what I said to her this morning after she yelled at me. I…I just don't want her to be so mad at me and do something stupid."she said putting her head in her hands.

***Commander Tuvoc to the bridge***

"Captain Janeway here"

***We've found Ensign Janeway***

"What? Where? Is she okay ? How? You found her."

*** I think you should ask her. Meet us in sick bay Captain and please bring the Commander and Lieutenants Paris and Torres-Paris with you***

The four parents looked at each other, each wondering why the Vulcan needed all of them. As the mothers started walking towards the turbo lift talking to each other, the two men fallowed them intent on what their own child had done.

* * *

><p>Our parents are going to ground us; then kill us, you know."<p>

"I know Owen just shut up will you. Mom is already going to kill me for skipping class, and when she finds out what I, we were doing while skipping class she is going to send me to fluidic space or the Borg." The pair was sitting on biobeds in sick bay talking to each other when the four parents walked in.

"Shit here they come we are screwed Aurora screwed. Dad's never goanna let me pilot the Delta Flyer now."

"Would you stop over reacting Owen. You can just say you're sorry it always works with my dad."

"Yeah but that's your dad not mine, and besides uncle always takes your side you're his little fairy remember."

" Yes but I'm your girlfriend and now more than that. Right my noble pilot?"

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that and yes honey."

"Yes Owen you win, crap here they come."

* * *

><p>"Captain, Commander, Lieutenants over here if you would" said Lt. Commander Tuvoc.<p>

" Yes Tuvoc. Were did you find the two of them?" Something inside of Kathryn Janeway told her she was not going to like what the Vulcan told her.

"Yeah, Tuvoc why did you need me and B'Elanna for anyway. We had left Owen in class this morning."

"That is not how I found them Lieutenant Paris."

" Well how do you find them Tuvoc?"

"I can answer that Captain," the EMH looked from one parent to another. "The commander found Ensigns Janeway and Paris in an extremely compromising position."

"What kind of compromising position Doctor?"

"Well they were ah…"

"Doc just spit it out" barked Lt. Paris

"Fine, we found them in Lt. Mirral Paris-Janeway's courters. Lying on the couch asleep together."

"What is so bad about that. It's not as if they had their cloths off… Right?" Tom Paris stated.

"Actually that is exactly how we found them Mister Paris."

"Say what. That's impossible." Kathryn Janeway was speechless as B'elanna Torres-Paris yelled at the stunned EMH.

"Captain I also need to tell you and the commander something."

"Yes Doctor we're listening."

"The two seem to have done this before because Ensign Aurora Janeway is eight weeks pregnant."

" WHAT! My daughter is pregnant." Kathryn Janeway screamed at her husband and the EMH, then in a blur of red and black she ran to the young couple on the bio-beds. The two right behind her "Aurora Kanti Janeway you are grounded for life young lady and I forbid you to see Ensign Paris Ever again!"

"Mom you have no say in the matter I'm 18 now and legally an adult now so I will do what I want to do thank you very much." The Commander was now behind his wife and he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Kathryn calm down. Good, now Chepi has the doctor told you and Owen your…um… condition."

"Yes Daddy he has, and I'm pregnant not dying okay."

"Aurora do not speak to your father that way." Kathryn Janeway had almost all she could take from her daughter.

"Kathryn it's fine. Well Aurora what are you going to do about this child your having. Am I correct in assuming your keeping it?"  
>"Yes you are Daddy. Owen and I are planning on getting married and raising this baby together. Any problems with that."<p>

"No but how do you plan on doing that young lady?" Chakotay was trying to keep a cool head. His wife had just gone off at their daughter, their pregnant daughter and he was trying not to think about strangling Owen, who was standing beside her trying not to look scared, but who wouldn't be scared in a situation like this. The commander laughed inwardly at the site of his small boned, stubborn wife and his daughter who was bigger than her mother in both height and weight, death glare each other; and Owen was right in the middle of it looking like he might just pass out from sheer fear of the two Janeways.

"**We** plan on getting jobs in Starfleet like our parents while taking care of this baby _**Father**_." Aurora knew her dad was deeply hurt when she called him father instead of the loving daddy. Just then the doctor, who had been trying to get the whole group's attention for the past few minutes, loudly asked if the grandparents and parents-to-be would polity shut up for a moment he had some information to give to them.

"Thank you now ensign you will have to come see me for check-ups regularly, Mister Paris you will see to it that she is here on time."

"Aye, sir." Owen said he looked up at the EMH then back down on to the floor fearful to look at anyone.

"Good here is a list of vitamins and other information you need to know. Now would anyone like to know what the sex is?"

"No we just what to know if the baby is healthy." The younger woman said first as she looked at the older two with a smug, proud smile on her face.

"Fine with me. Let's just get the scanners. This will only take a minute."

"Okay the five of us have to get back to the bridge; we will talk about this later young lady." Kathryn Janeway stated as she began to walk out the door

"That goes double for you mister." Barked the chief engineer as she staked towards the door. The two men just shrugged and pointing toward the moms and mouthed 'what she said' and followed thier wives. Then right before they all exited the door Tuvoc, who was helping the doctor, was just about to say something to the hologram about the read-out on the scanner the doctor yelled,

"Congrats to you both you have perfectly healthy _**twins.**_"

"Twins? Twins. Owen we're having twins." Aurora exclaimed. "Oh, spirits twins Owen." She looked at her boyfriend and started to cry.

"I know dear, I heard. Twins Aurora, our twins." Owen hugged his girlfriend and started to cry as well. He looked at Aurora and nodded his head as if saying something only the two could understand. "So Doc can you tell us what the sex of the twins are?"

"Better yet I can show you." The Doctor walked over to the console while the four parents slowly walked over to the young couple who were both crying and hugging each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Read and review! All comments are welcomed, and the next chapter will be up as soon as i'm done with it. :)<strong>


	2. Author's Note

Hey everybody I now this is not what you expected or wanted and I know everyone dreads author's notes but alas I feel I owe those who watch this story an explanation especially Phoebe-Janeway, my first and only reviewer , I am working on the second chapter but due to my super busy schedule and some writer's block it is taking longer than expected I will be working on it soon though and even though school is about to start in a week I hope it will be up soon. I will try my best to entertain those who are following this story with more chapters. Thank you so much for your support and thanks again to Phoebe-Janeway for her review it was wonderfully unexpected


	3. Chp2: Seeing the Babes

_**A/N: I know it has been a long time but I'm finally putting up a new chapter Yay! I hope you like it so please read and review, review, review! Please?**__**New surprise in this chapter as well! Enjoy**_

**Also I do not own the original Star Trek voyager Characters only the kids and random people not seen in the show. Those peoples belong to **_**Paramount**_** in all its glory.**

**Chapter Two**

_"Better yet I can show you." The Doctor walked over to the console while the four parents slowly walked over to the young couple who were both crying and hugging each other._

"Really?" Aurora squeaked as Owen helped her to the console holding on to her as if she would suddenly break apart or disappear.

"Yes Aurora you can. Now that I have made a few upgrades to the program and fix it so now one can do something rash." The EMH paused at this and shot a look B'Elanna's way at which she looked him in the eye then after a while to the ground. "Well with that being said to you two…I mean six like to see what the little ones will look like at nine months?" His face suddenly brightened and he smiled at his goddaughter and the young man who was his favorite aid in sickbay. 'They seem so young and yet grown-up' the EMH thought to himself. He truthfully was at first mad at the two, mainly Owen for he could seem to get to mad at Aurora ever it seemed. Then he saw the two interact for a while and suddenly was happy for the young couple. He had seen Aurora with her younger siblings as well as some of the other children on the ship and mused to himself at how comfortable she looked with them all running around her or using her as their own personal jungle-gym. He laughed inwardly at the recent memory of the young woman came back to him

*********************************Flashback*****************************************

She was reading a book with her little brother, Max, in her lap hitting the pages, her own goddaughter, Mali, messing with her hair, her oldest cat, Merlin, lounging on her legs, and Annie Kim painting her nails an atrocious color.

"Ora your hair is suwper pwetty!" Squealed the five-year old one her back still trying to braid as best she could her godmother's hair.

"Thank you Mali, Hun." She responded then looked down at her little brother of barely one. "Yes Maxi sissy does see the pretty pages and pictures now how's about we read it and not hit is so much okay you little stinker." She cooed to the young boy as he looked up at his only sister and smiled babbling and giggling as he proceed to hit the pages some more.

"Aurora how come your so much nicer than all the other older kids?" Inquired seven year-old Annie.

"Well it's because the all don't have my imagination and the fact I love you all to pieces. Also I'm a Hufflepuff and all Hufflepuffs are naturally very nice people!" She replied earning a giggle from both girls, as they knew about the houses as Aurora had read the books to all the little kids. She then reached down to scratch Merlin's head. "I'm right don't you think Merlin?" She asked the cat, to which he meowed loudly give a look to the group that said yes but you all are still crazy. At that point at three girls and one very small boy laughed until their sides hurt. Shortly after the recovered themselves it was time for the girls to leave.

**********************************End Flashback***************************************

The EMH, Uncle or Mark as he was called by the group he now called his family, was brought out of his mussing by his youngest goddaughter's humor.

"Well Uncle are you going to show us or not, silly?" Aurora Laughed as she sat down in a nearby chair having been but there by her loving fiancé. Said fiancé was standing at her side with a protective and in her shoulder and his other hand desperately trying to find something to do.

"Very well my little Hufflepuff." The EMH sighed as he used the nickname he made for her after she had him read the Harry Potter books. Both he and the young woman had thought it fit her well after the holographic sorting hat had put her there. Soon most of the senior staff's family had gone through their own little "sorting ceremony". She was, not surprisingly, the only Hufflepuff in the group. "If you all will just give me a minute I will get it ready." He then turned to the nearby console and after typing in a few quick commands and some data he looked up at the two, no three he corrected himself, families and smiled deftly pushing the button that made the holo-images appear.

A small gasp came from all three women in the room as two wide-eyed babies appeared midair. The one on the left, the boy, had a light down of dirty blonde hair and dark brown eyes he also had an extremely faint ridge on his forehead almost barely visible. The baby on the left, the girl, had dark auburn hair very similar to her mothers and very vivid blue-green eyes, surprisingly it seemed she had no ridge at all but did have multiple freckles on her. The twin babies were seen in the fetal positions and holding hands and seemed to be smiling.

"Oh spirits they are beautiful." Aurora said as she succumbed to tears of happiness. Owen was speechless as the young man looked back from his love to their children smiling while he cried silent tears of joy.

"Doctor...Mark is there something wrong with the little girl she doesn't have the Klingon ridge?" B'Elanna inquiring as she walked around her grandchildren's image looking both worried and lovingly at the pair.

"No nothing wrong it just seems she doesn't have that physical feature, but she does have the so called "crazy" gene from her mother's side which might be the reason the ridge gene is missing as they are in about the same sequence and the little boy doesn't have said "crazy" gene and yet has the ridges." Mark answered reading the read outs on the console. Turning to Aurora and Owen he looked at them cautiously before adding. "Both babies do need surgery soon though due to both the "crazy" gene and the defect most partial Klingons that Owen and his older sister had when they were infants. But nothing else am I clear." He was still afraid of the B'Elanna incident happening again as that was reason he had not used this technology in years that and he was improving its detail and accuracy.

"Of course Uncle, we just want them to be happy and health. Beside they look adorable already, why would we change who they are." Aurora simple said before she realized what she had said and looked over at her parents and her Aunt and Uncles. "I didn't mean that the way it came out, really." She said looking sorrowfully in her mother and B'Elanna's eyes.

"We know that baby girl." Kathryn said looking at her only daughter. Something had clicked when she saw both the holographic image of her grandchildren and the looks on her daughters face the last few minutes. She was no longer mad at the young couple only worried for them and their babies. "I'm sorry for the way I acted a minute ago I know you are a responsible young lady and you that about this before doing something this significant to your life. Now please either go to class or better yet go rest I'm sure you need it sweetie and maybe if you can convince Annika she will bring the little ones to see you." She added looking at her daughter loving back to the Motherly Kathryn instead of Captain Janeway.

"We are sorry to son. You mother and I didn't mean to be so mad we were just in shock that's all. And heck now Nelix can host three more parties, a bachelor, bachelorette, and a baby shower!" Tom said laughing at his last statement then cringing as his wife smacked him on the back of the head. "Owww!"

"Oh stop being a baby Tom, and no one's is telling this to anyone without the kids… um I mean the young couples permission, right you two?" B'Elanna said turning to the younger couple.

"Yeah whatever you say mom." Responded the younger male Paris despondently, looking at his fiancé as she suddenly looked both excited and worried at the same time. "Badger… Kitten… Aurora, what wrong love?" he asked her after at hearing her name she looked at him.

"Oh nothing, really" she lied then looking her lover in the eye she sighed "Fine... I'm happy we're going to be parents but I'm scared the wee ones might be confused and sad or worst mad at me for this. They may think that I'm going to forget them and I don't want that I love all of them from the bottom of my heart I would hate to lose any of them, especially Maxi and Mali. I don't think I could handle it if I lost them." She whispered, getting more and more upset as she went along until she was crying.

"Oh Babe you won't lose them I promise we just have to explain everything to them that all. Besides they would refuse to lose you they all love you as much as you love them." Owen insisted trying to get her to calm down as he pulled her to his shoulder. "Now please, my love, calm down, you are not doing you or the babies any good I'm sure." He added rubbing circles on her back.

"You're right as always." She responded quietly. She then went over to her mother and father. "Okay can we go now I really don't want to hold this off any longer?" Aurora implored "Please Momma, Daddy?" She watched how her parents' features relaxed further as she called them what she did as a child. She too relaxed after sense her parents comfort and smiled again.

"Sure Chepi. Kathryn shall we?" Chakotay answered putting his arm out to his wife and smiling brightly to his daughter. Kathryn took his arm and they headed out the door fallowed by the two other couples and one lone Vulcan. Leaving the EMT to muse over their family and how it was to grow by two more, which were sure to cause as much trouble as their parents did.

**A/N: Please review, but only nice ones please if you don't like this don't read it seriously people! Nice reviews with constructive criticism are highly appreciated though. Oh and here is some info and the newer people you meet in the flashback:**

**Maleficent "Mali" – daughter of Icheb and Naomi (When she got older)**

**Maxwell (Max/Maxi) Janeway – the youngest son of Kathryn Janeway and Chakotay**

**Annie Kim – the oldest child of Annika Hansen and Harry Kim**

**Merlin – Aurora's fat black cat **

**Hope you enjoyed this. Next Chapter will be about telling the wee ones!**


End file.
